when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Raging Tennelli
"Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee." --Muhammad Ali Raging Tennelli is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, the greatest and strongest all-child team in the world, Team Magic School Bus, and the greatest all-girl team in the world, the Preschool Girls, are on an espionage mission to see what Ivan Drago is doing at night, going on a bed. When he dreams about a professional wrestling match between the Weatherman and Captain Rock Man that is promoted by the Soviet Wrestling Federation, which takes part of SovietMania. During this dream, it started with an opening tale of the tape, then after, Ralphie Tennelli and Arnold Perlstein enter the ring together in boxing robes. When they finally enter the ring, a Red Army Choir performance of the national anthem of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command is played in the 1944 version of the Soviet anthem. After the performance, Elena Vasilieva, wearing a women's Soviet dress uniform, announces the start of the fight, saying that the followng contest was scheduled to be an extreme rules match. She introduces Ralphie, who is now the Weatherman after removing his robe, revealing a superhero costume, which his removal of his robe made him strong and look very muscular, then he puts on his superhero eye mask and eats chains, just as he uses these as his mouthguard or his braces. Boy H2O (Carlos Ramon), the Tectonic Duo (Dorothy Ann "D.A." Rourke and Wanda Li), the Scarlet Scorch (Keesha Franklin) and Mighty Inferno (Jyoti Kaur) will be his teammates, while Tim Jamal is coaching them. Also, Rocky's former cornermen, including the entire Motovov family, are their cornermen. Then just as she introduces Arnold, who is now Captain Rock Man, after removing his robe, revealing a suit, but since he was shocked with the suit that he wears, he uses the magical rock to turn him to Captain Rock Man, and then he puts lemons to his eyes and screamed. Even though he is the only one who can fight the Weatherman's superhero team, he is being trained by Ruby Rose and Team RWBY, including their allies, are coaching them. They are also his cornermen, which is larger in numbers than the Weatherman. Transcript "Hello!" said a wrestling announcer who is sitting on the announcer's table. "...And welcome to the Soviet Championship Wrestling extravaganza: SovietMania. I'm your play-by-play announcer, Andriyan Averyanov, and standing beside me are your color commentators: former world heavyweight champion boxer and your sideline reporter, Ivan Drago, and former TASS news personality and your ring announcer, Elena Vasilieva, all together coming to you live from the magnificent Vladmir Lenin Memorial Coliseum After our heavyweight tournament has finished its own semi-finals, the Grand Final and the Medium Grand Final and some several undercard fights to do our intermissions before heading to the most important match of them all: the Jumbo Grand Final... ugh, With Cheese, and da, the main event is about to begin where the SCW Title Belt is on the line. Who will win and become the new champion of Soviet Championship Wrestling? Just think, you could be sitting on top of the world wearing the SCW Champion Belt! Go for it!" The words on the poster when the poster is being raised during the Soviet anthem say: "Граждане Объединенного советского Красного штурмового командования... Вводя наибольшее, все время, непобедимый и неоспоримый советский чемпионат Wrestling в супертяжелом весе мира ... Наш самый любимый и единственный в мире мистер Арнольд Мэтью "Капитан Рок Мэн" Перлштейн!" "And introducing the tag team partners of Ralphie "Weatherman" Tennelli: Carlos "Boy H2O" Ramon, the Teutonic Duo, Dorothy Ann "The Tectonic Blonde" Rourke and Wanda "The Tectonic Glove" Li, Keesha "The Scarlet Scorch" Franklin and Jyoti "Mighty Inferno" Kaur!" Vasilieva announced and the crowd cheered. "Don't forget," said Tim. "They called you either Boy H2O, the Tectonic Duo, Scarlet Scorch and Mighty Inferno. When you win the belt, I'll be proud of you. Don't fail me now, team." The bell rang and Averyanov said, "There goes the bell. The war is on." Drago also said, "This is the last round." "One, two, three! Captain Rock Man, you're out! Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new champion! A round of applause, everybody! Congratulations!" declared Adonis Creed after he counted one to three with a flat back on his stomach and tapped his hands on the map while Weatherman and his fellow sidekicks At the same time, he raises Captain Rock Man's hand. "That's right Adonis, because people of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, it has been an honor for all of us tonight that, without further ado, I solemny declare that we have a new winner, and our newww USRAC World Heavyweight Champions of the world: Ralphie "Weatherman" Tennelli!" announced Vasilieva, and the crowd cheered. "Amazing! Tennelli has won the fight! This kid-sounded man is unstoppable! It's the heist of the century! The Weatherman era has begun! Go get 'em, tiger!" Then "We Are the Champions" by Queen is played in all over the arena, just as she's ready for an interview. "That right Elena, and the winners get one million rubles as well," said Andriyan as he enters the ring with Drago. "Congratulations with Ralphie Tennelli on his millennia-long wait for the perfect time to earn his very first and probably only triumphant victory over Captain Rock Man, patrons." "I came here tonight... I didn't know what to expect," Ralphie said when Vasilieva was interviewing him. "Well, better luck next time, so you'll be fighting for the better or worse, as long as you're undefeated, we'll have to meet you once again. Arnold "Captain Rock Man" Perlstein, ladies and gentlemen! Ura, everyone! Ura!" Vasilieva said to Arnold and shouted to everyone, just as everyone shouted "Ura!" repeatedly, three times, then the band joyfully began playing "Slav'sya", an old-time Russian Empire patriotic song which continues today as the choirs began coming back to the ring entrance stage and sang together with the audience. She placed her pat to Captain Rock Man, then said to the audience, and finally to the commentators, "And there you have it folks. There you have it, the people are now cheering, and everybody's satisfied with this millennia-long fight between Captain Rock Man and Weatherman coming to an end with this wrestling match. I hope you all enjoy this fight. Now, back to you, gentlemen." "Why thank you very much, Elena. So, why are the crowd cheering?" Averyanov asked to Vasilieva and the hanging microphone is no longer in her hands, just as she's placing her finger to her earpiece. "Well, I think there are crowds cheering while some may be weeping tears of joy. So, da. I just guess that Tennelli is very lucky... or he just knew how to fight, even if Perlstein is undefeated in a wrestling match in the first place." Adonis sighed in dismay, boredom and tiredness after all his refereeing job, and he said quietly, "Well damn, I hope I'm not in the rematch between Weatherman and Captain Rock Man." As the crowd cheered and applauded while confetti fell into the ring and Ralphie raised the Walkerville flag as he was doing it as same as what Balboa's doing in the very end of Rocky IV, there's something silly-voiced in there... "Nyahahah, ahahahaha, ohohohoh, e''sto es delicioso'' (This is delicious!)!" exclaimed a Latin American dictator while watching TV. His TV is a HDTV too. He's wearing a usual military officer's uniform with epaulettes, gloves, boots, military decorations and a hat, plus with a white dress shirt and a tie. Standing beside him is some muscular African-American professional boxer, shirtless, wearing black boxing trunks with red stripes on his side, black boxing gloves with flaming patterns and black boxing shoes with white shoelaces. He's holding a USB flash drive with his gloves. They're both in the presidential palace together while having a conversation at the same time. They're both beside each other also. The boxer said, "Well, I guess you won't be needing those USB flash drives I made for you. So, you want me to get rid of 'em?" The generalissimo replied while he puts on a trench coat and the boxer puts on his boxing robe, ready to go to the limo , "Ay, don't be so damn hasty, amigo. Not until I see those Rubyist cabrónes pummel into dust, which should be occuring any moment now." He clicks his remote as he sees another SWC match: the Mighty Pups vs. the Power Ponies. He got excited even more, and he said, "Yes! ''Yess!" "Drago, Drago? ''Dragooo...." a soft-spoken male voice said. "Wake up, buddy. It's 8 in the morning. You gotta wake up, man." Trivia *This chapterer's title takes the name of a boxing movie starring Robert Niro, "Raging Bull," which is a biographic/historical film that tells the story of the late Jake LaMotto, a.k.a. Raging Bull, a former world boxing champion in the early 20th century. **Just because this title is alike while it's in a different sport (while Raging Bull is about boxing and this chapter is about professional wrestling), this one should be a reference to a Back at the Barnyard episode, "Raging Bull," where Otis takes advantage from a professional wrestling promoting hedgehog in his upcoming matchup against another cow opponent. ***References from boxing and professional wrestling are combined together in this chapter (which is made for a new traditional combat sport in the USRAC called Soviet wrestling) are present in here, so this should be references of both the Robert Niro boxing movie and the Back at the Barnyard pro wrestling-themed episode. *This is where Elena Vasilieva and Andriyan Averyanov, two reporters of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command News Service first appear together. For Vasilieva, she is the ring announcer of this match, and also, one of the two color commentators (along with Drago) and an interviewer at the same time, and for Averyanov, he is the play-by-play announcer of this match, and with Ivan Drago as his first color commentator and sideline reporter of this match, who will be later joined by her. **They would later on appear after the Second Beacon War, when they report about the successful capture of the Beacon Tower. *The chapter's fight scene takes references on a The Magic School Bus Rides Again episode, "The Battle for Rock Mountain," and of course, Rocky IV, but since it is a professional wrestling, it also takes references on some episodes and movies that involve professional wrestling. **Again, in this story, the full fight scenes that are abridged in that same episode will be recreated in the wrestling ring. *The poster that presents the introduction of Arnold Perlstein says: "Citizens of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command... introducing the greatest, all-time, undefeated and undisputed Soviet Championship Wrestling Heavyweight Champion of the World... our most beloved and the one and only Mr. Arnold Matthew "Captain Rock Man" Perlstein!" This implies that Arnold is a great, time, undefeated and undisputed SCW World Heavyweight Champion in Drago's dream universe. *A scene where an unnamed Latin American dictator and an unnamed African-American professional boxer were both conversation each other while watching a professional wrestling match between Weatherman and Captain Rock Man is a reference to a 1995-1997 animated series based on Street Fighter of the same name in its first season's eight episode, "The Medium is the Message," where Captain M. Bison was watching a wrestling match between Blanka and Guile while standing beside Balrog at the same time. **The "Yes! Yes!" meme, which is made more famous in such YouTube videos, making its way into this story for a dictator to do so in this chapter. *The scene where Ivan Drago wakes up from a dream is a reference to a scene of a The Fairly OddParents episode, "The Fairly Oddlympics," where Scott Hamilton (played by himself) is playing his role as a commentator of these Fairy Olympics, a faerie-involved sports festival of where the episode takes place in. **Since Hamilton's role is fictionalized in that episode, we aren't certain if this is an alternate history episode or not, as if his life is diverted in The Fairly OddParents timeline from our timeline. You can tell me what do you think about it! ***In The Fairly OddParents timeline, he plays himself in his fictionalized occupation as the event announcer of the Fairy Olympics, but in real life, he's actually a retired Olympic gold medal figure skater representing the United States. ****So that means if my calculations are correct, then it would technically appear to be given from a presumed alternate history timeline of where fairies are real (be it like The Fairly OddParents in this instance). *****We have no idea of where the future of fiction may hold, but if there would be more special guests playing themselves in fictionalized roles (e.g.when Kirk Fogg was fictionalizing himself as the manager of that theme park that's based on the same game show as itself in the movie, Legends of the Hidden Temple, which is done as a TV movie of the same name), then those might've been redone technically in alternative history-like scenarios for instance and such, whenever it's acceptable or deniable in many ways, as if this would be debating in this topic. *This is the first performance of the national anthem of the Unified Soviet Red Assault, or the USRAC (which is also based on the national anthem of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, or the Soviet Union). Category:Chapters Category:Real World